Training Breaks
by NiennaAngel
Summary: GarlandxBrooklyn. Garland answers some questions for Brooklyn but only ends up leaving him with even more questions. Mentioned HiroxRobert.


Another oneshot. I know, I know I should update my chapter stories, but you know, I just couldn't resist when Winter-Rae gave me the challenge of writing a GarlandxBrooklyn. I'm semi pleased with how this turned out. I'm not to sure about the pacing of it though. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it since I'm not sure why I don't like it.

Dedicated to Winter-Rae.

_blah_ thoughts

"_blah_" stressed word

* * *

Garland walked through his extensive gardens in search of his wayward teammate. Brooklyn had once again wandered off in the middle of training and it was up to Garland to track him down. Unfortunately, due to the fact that they were training on the vast acreage that housed Garland's family's home the task was daunting. It was the first time in his life that Garland regretted having the expansive gardens in which he used to play hide and seek with his siblings growing up and then just hid when he was older. Sighing he decided to simply let his feet carry him where they would as he gave up on actually finding the ginger haired enigma. He looked over the gardens admiring the job the landscapers had done for the year. Most of the land was left in its natural state, but an acre had been set aside for his mother's prized gardens. As he admired the flowers he failed to pay attention and tripped over something. His martial arts training saved him as he rolled and ended up in a crouch keeping him from any serious injury. Glancing over his shoulder to see what he had tripped over he saw Brooklyn staring at him curiously. Sighing Garland sat down and stared at the enigma. "I've been looking for you for half an hour. Have you been lying here the whole time?" 

Brooklyn shrugged as he looked back up at the sky. "I walked around for awhile, but you can't catch a butterfly or ladybug if you're moving so instead I decided to lie down for awhile. Is Hiro angry that I disappeared?"

Garland sighed and watched his teammate with a small smile. "He's more annoyed than angry. You're supposed to train with us, remember?"

"I wasn't training though. There are five people so only four can battle at once. You were battling Mystel and Crusher and Ming Ming were battling so I was left to watch. Wandering around your gardens is more interesting."

Garland chuckled softly. "Still there are other types of training besides battling and you know it."

Brooklyn shrugged and continued to stare up at the sky. "Why don't you lie down with me for awhile? It's too lovely a day to spend training from dawn to dusk." Garland sighed realizing that there was no way he was going to get his teammate to return to training and decided that instead of wasting his time trying to do the impossible he'd lay down with the most stubborn member of Justice 5 instead. He shifted and rested on his side beside the blading enigma watching his peaceful expression. Brooklyn turned his head and smiled softly at his captain. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." Garland reached out and tucked Brooklyn's hair behind his ear.

"What were you thinking about?" Garland smirked as he shifted so that he was leaning over his teammate with one arm resting on either side of the other's chest. "What are you doing?" Garland couldn't help but smile. Brooklyn could be so dense at times it was truly amusing. When the former King of Darkness went to ask his third question Garland silenced him by placing his lips on top of Brooklyn's. Brooklyn seemed confused as to what was happening at first, but eventually started to kiss back letting his arms wrap around Garland's back. Garland shifted so that he was straddling his friend, but kept his weight off of the younger teen's chest by supporting himself on his forearms. They parted and Brooklyn furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"You asked what I was thinking. I was thinking that you looked utterly kissable and adorable staring up at the sky like you were. I thought I would show you rather than tell you. Did you mind?" Brooklyn shook his head blushing lightly. Garland smile and pressed their lips together in another gentle kiss. This time the teal eyed teen didn't hesitate but returned the kiss immediately. When Garland tried to gain access to his mouth Brooklyn pushed him away gently. "What?"

"We're both _guys_." Garland couldn't help but laugh at his teammate.

"Thank you for that brilliant observation. Who cares if we're both guys? I happen to prefer guys to girls. Is the kiss making you uncomfortable? If it is then I'll go back to training."

Brooklyn frowned as he thought over his answer. Garland chuckled softly before pressing a third kiss to Brooklyn's lips. He pulled away slowly and looked down at the still confused teen beneath him. "Isn't this wrong? I was always told that two men or two women can't be together."

Frowning Garland shifted so that he was sitting on his shins and looking down at Brooklyn. "It's not wrong Brooklyn. Think about the number of same-sex couples we know that are completely happy. You know that ever since Hiro started dating Robert he's been in a much better mood and a lot happier. How can that be wrong?" Brooklyn shifted and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "It's not wrong."

Brooklyn blushed as he averted his eyes to look at a butterfly that had landed on a flower not far from them. "It didn't feel uncomfortable. I liked it" he whispered so softly Garland had to strain to hear it. Smiling he turned Brooklyn's face back to him and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. This time when Garland tried to slip his tongue into Brooklyn's mouth the ginger haired teen allowed him access and kissed back a little hesitantly. The platinum haired teen pulled away and stared into teal eyes. "What now?"

"We go back to training. We'll sort this out tonight, but I think this is the start of a beautiful love affair." Brooklyn blushed as Garland offered him a hand to help him up. The younger teen accepted and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and lead back to training. He didn't fail to notice that Garland didn't let go of his hand until they were in front of the others and also managed to notice his disappointment at the loss of contact. Smiling to himself he decided that these training breaks could prove entertaining if Garland kept coming to find him.

That night Brooklyn was lying in bed thinking about what had happened during training and trying to figure out if he was gay or not. He had been attracted to girls and even dated Ming Ming, but he had never felt like he did when Garland kissed him. His whole body felt like it was on fire; something that had never happened when he kissed Ming Ming. Garland had yet to approach him for that conversation he had mentioned and it was getting the ginger haired enigma worried. _What if Garland doesn't actually like me? What if he just wanted to see what it was like to kiss me? What if he completely rejects me?_ His depressing line of thought was interrupted by a knock on his door before it opened to reveal Garland in nothing but a pair of running shorts. Brooklyn's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. His captain had clearly been working out because his body was still glistening with sweat and it only added to the overall sex appeal that Garland possessed. The platinum haired teen walked over after closing and locking the door so that he could sit down beside him. "Garland" he started, but was hushed when the older teen placed a finger over his lips.

"I like you Brooklyn. I want to be with you, date you. If you don't want me the same way, tell me now before I make a completely fool of myself."

"I don't know Garland. I like you, I think. When you kissed me earlier it felt like my body was on fire, but I've never been attracted to a guy before. I don't know what to think." Garland smiled softly and caressed the side of Brooklyn's face.

"If you start to feel uncomfortable tell me." Brooklyn was about to ask why he would feel uncomfortable when Garland pressed their lips together. The enigma had no problem responding to the kiss and even grew a little bolder as he kissed back. It wasn't until Garland's hand slipped up his shirt and started to caress the bare skin did he realize why his captain had been worried he might feel uncomfortable. The touch wasn't making him feel uncomfortable like he thought it would and it confused him. He pulled back and stared up into soft silver eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it felt good. I just don't understand. Why does it feel so good? I've never felt like this before."

Garland smiled fondly down at the younger, confused teen. "It's good that you felt good. I can't explain why it felt good, but you don't have to question it. Just let your body tell you where your limits are and then tell me. Alright?" Brooklyn nodded before Garland returned to the kiss and the caress that was moving up the ginger haired teen's chest. Brooklyn pulled back a second time and turned his head to the side. "What?"

"Can we stop? I'm so confused that I don't know what to do." Garland smiled and slipped his hand out from underneath Brooklyn's shirt and shifted to lie down beside him. "You don't mind do you?"

"I'm not going to push you Brooklyn. I don't want to scare you away. I told you to let me know what your limits are. I'm not going to go back on that. If you want to just lie here then that's fine. If you want to take your time deciding if you really want a relationship then that's fine too. We can keep things quiet until you're sure what you want to do if you prefer. I know what I want. I just need you to figure out what you want and I'm willing to wait for that." Brooklyn sighed and rested his head on Garland's shoulder. Garland wrapped his other arm around the younger teen's waist and smiled softly as Brooklyn's arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"If I take another break during training tomorrow will you come find me?"

"I'll always come find you if you want to be found. Besides, today's break gave me more energy for the second half of the day." Garland's gentle teasing left Brooklyn blushing and hiding his face in the older teen's chest. Garland's arms tightened around Brooklyn's body. _I'll always be there if you want me to be. Just give me the word and I'm all yours.

* * *

_

Okay, how was it? Please be honest because I'm really unsure about this one. Thank you for taking the time to review and if you have another minute please leave a review.

Garland: Begging for reviews again?

-ignores annoying character-


End file.
